Most of today's tractor-trailers get about 6-7 mpg of fuel leaving significant potential for improving fuel economy of tractor-trailers. Reducing the fuel consumption of tractor-trailers would directly impact transportation costs of goods, serving businesses and consumers alike.
Fuel consumption of a tractor-trailer is influenced by the amount of drag forces incurred by the vehicle while traveling. As the drag forces increase, fuel consumption also increases. One area of a semitrailer where drag forces are high is the undercarriage of a semitrailer. Another area of the semitrailer where aerodynamic forces are high is the rear end of a semitrailer container. When the tractor-trailer is traveling, air flows under and around the semitrailer, placing significant drag forces on the wheels, undercarriage and rear of the truck. The tractor-trailer must use more power to overcome the drag, thereby increasing fuel consumption. Thus, it is most desirable to reduce drag beneath the undercarriage and at the rear end of a semitrailer.
What is needed then is a drag reduction system for a semitrailer that improves fuel economy.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a drag reduction system for a semitrailer that overcomes the aforesaid and other disadvantages.